Confessions
by lornein
Summary: a shal/bren romance for the holidays. enjoy!! don't forget to review.


**Confessions:**

**By lornein.**

**Note: Okay this is one of my other short mutantx fanfic. Sorry to tell you guys that I am going on a hiatus for a month so there'll be no updates to 'the love of my life' for a month. To fill that gap I'll write a short fic. So enjoy and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!**

**Remember this is a Bren/Shal zone and all my stories have that pairing. Please review. I write more based on what you guys think of my stories. Thanks!!!**

**Brennan turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Looking at the watch he could see it was two in the morning. He hadn't slept a wink that night. And it was all because of her. Brennan wanted to do a thesis at that moment on the moods of a feral. What was it with them? Were they not sure of anything-ever!**

**"What do women think of themselves anyway. So you have blond hair and brown eyes and a good.. okay very good body. Does that mean you have to ignore all those around you? So one moment you are hot and the other you're cold. What's up with that?" Brennan asked himself.**

**In the mean time Jesse and Emma were sitting in the rec room discussing Shalimar and Brennan and their respective moods. They had gone clubbing that night after a long and tiresome fight with The Strand. There were two days left before Christmas and all the clubs had a Christmas thing going on. So they had visited one. that was where all the weirdness started with Brennan and Shalimar.**

**"You know what I think Jesse?" Emma said.**

**"What?" Jesse asked.**

**"We just need to lock these two in a room till they admit it. I mean we could have been electrocuted by the sexual charge between them. Good thing they decided to leave before us."**

**"Yeah I don't think Brennan could stand Shalimar flirting endlessly with that guy any longer. She practically was prancing around Brennan with that guy. Brennan looked like he would shock that guy to death at any moment. Good thing that he put a check on his anger and headed back." Said Jesse.**

**"Did you notice that the moment Brennan left Shalimar dumped the guy. He just stood there dumbfounded. What do you think made this situation happen?" Emma asked.**

**"I think I know" Jesse said.**

**"Well spit." Said Emma.**

**"You know I have noticed that Shalimar has been this way since Brennan hooked up with that gal. What was her name.. Miranda. Shalimar quit speaking to him after he kissed Miranda in front of her and Adam. Brennan really brought the wrath of Shalimar upon himself by his own fault." Jesse laughed.**

**"Yes that's it. Jess you're a genius. I'll go tell Brennan." Emma said. She was eager to get her friends back on the right track with each other.**

**"No Emma. Don't do that. Let him figure it out. It'll be fun to watch." Jesse said.**

**Brennan finally got up from the bed. He couldn't stand it any longer. He just had to know why Shalimar was pissed off with him. Hell he was a wreck since she stopped talking to him. He wanted to know why.**

**Brennan went to the kitchen to find something to drink. He took out a bottle of water and remembered when they had their moment while sharing a bottle of water together. He did not even notice Shalimar enter the kitchen. He was brought back to earth by her slamming the refrigerator door.**

**"Shal?" he said.**

**She silently went towards the door.**

**"Shal? What you're not even speaking to me now, what did I do? Please would you tell me." Brennan desperately said.**

**"Oh don't act like you don't know. And if you really don't then I can't help you" Shalimar said to him.**

**"Oh so you're now going to give me the silent treatment and dance around with some guy. What to get nasty on me?" Brennan said.**

**"Oh things get nasty when I flirt eh? What about you sleeping with your precious Miranda ?" Shalimar spat out at him.**

**"Oh is this what it is about." Realization suddenly hit him.**

**He motioned for her to sit at the kitchen table.**

**"Shalimar I am sorry about Miranda. I only did what I did because I thought I never had any chance with you. I have not been able to forget our moments together even if you have and I desperately want to hold on to those feelings even if you don't. so it won't be strange if you notice me get mad about you and some other guy because it does hurt me to see you with someone else." Brennan said.**

**"Did you ever realize that the same could be true for me Brennan. Both of us went for that kiss. Both of us had our moments together. It hurts me to see you with someone else too." Shalimar said.**

**Brennan could not help it any longer. He pulled Shalimar to him and they started to kiss. Their confessions really made them more happier than ever.**


End file.
